


A Good Heart

by restlesswritings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Tracy is determined to make up for her past.





	A Good Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Canon up through the end of season five, then ignores season six. Written for Amber's Attic at the [Hogwarts](https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448/) Writing Club _(Harley Quinn: Write about someone trying to turn their life around)._

“Thanks for agreeing to tutor me” said Tracy, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. “After last semester, I need all the help I can get.”

Lydia nodded. “Well, I’m happy to help” she said. Lydia had always liked Tracy. At least, she had up until last semester, when Tracy’s life had been turned upside down.

Tracy still wasn’t able to explain how she came back from the dead for a second time. But ever since she had, she was determined to get her life back in order. Up until she’d become a chimera, Tracy had always been a good student.

After coming back from the dead, she was determined to work her way back to the top of the class. It was more important now than ever before, since it was her last year of high school and she would need a decent scholarship to attend college. Her father had saved up some money for it, but most of that had ended up being used on his funeral.

Tracy still felt immense guilt for the deaths she was responsible for. Especially her father’s. That was another reason she was trying to turn her life around. Her father would have wanted her to try and be as normal as possible. And that included going to college and preparing herself for a successful future.

“Why don’t we start by reviewing the lesson from yesterday?” Lydia suggested. Although Lydia had been badly hurt by Tracy, she was working hard to try and forgive the other woman. After all, Tracy hadn’t really been herself when Theo was manipulating her. And she’d paid for her loyalty to Theo with her life.

Tracy nodded in agreement and opened the physics book to the section her teacher had lectured from the day before. “I know I probably won’t use this when I go off to college, but having it on my transcript will look good” she admitted. 

“I thought you wanted to be an astrophysicist someday?” said Lydia, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Tracy bit her lip. Then she said “I did. But now I’m thinking I want to be a psychiatrist.”

Lydia’s nose wrinkled in disgust. She still had nightmares about her time in Eichen House, being tortured by the hospital’s doctors.

“I figure it's a good way for me to help people” said Tracy. “And after all the harm I’ve done, I need to find a way to make up for it.” Helping others would be a good start.

Lydia considered that for a moment. Then she said “Well, you seem to be on the right path.” She knew Tracy had been volunteering at the animal shelter, using her werewolf abilities to help injured cats and dogs. “And I know that you have a good heart. So you’ll probably be good at that.”

Tracy smiled. “That’s nice of you to say” she said. “You have a good heart too.” The redhead hadn’t always been friendly, but had come a long way in the past few years. Her helping Tracy now was proof of that.

Lydia chuckled. “Okay, enough sappiness. Let’s get to studying.”


End file.
